Captain Mar-Vell
Captain Mar-Vell, otherwise known as Dr. Walter Phillip Lawson, is a supporting protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Journey" as a secret consultant to SHIELD in preparing Earth for any extraterrestrial threats, though he is cautious about their use of the Tesseract to do so. When the Asgardian trickster god Loki Laufeyson arrives on Midgard with the intent of conquering the planet, Lawson personally tries to dissuade him from his plan lest he expose the world too soon to intergalactic affairs, but Loki refuses and instead exposes Lawson as a Kree officer to SHIELD, mocking Mar-Vell over his true mission to investigate reports of technological evolution to the Kree Empire and therefore laying the groundwork to invade Earth first. This leads to the despondent Mar-Vell being forced to ally with the Avengers to stop Loki, his Masters of Evil, and the Chitauri legions from laying waste to Earth and recover the Tesseract from the trickster's greedy clutches. In the wake of the invasion, Mar-Vell is forced to return back to the Kree home planet of Hala to answer for his actions on Midgard, and is sent on orders by the Supreme Intelligence to track down and arrest the renegade accuser Ronan if he ever wants to avoid prosecution himself, leading to Mar-Vell becoming a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy and living up to the team's title. Story Backstory (His origins, his ascendance in the Kree military, and being placed second only to Yon-Rogg and Ronan in terms of elite status) Before The Journey (Being sent on an undercover mission to Earth to work on Project Pegasus with SHIELD so that the Kree can take advantage of their experiments for their plans) The Journey (Initially serves as an extra to Nick Fury before being exposed as a Kree by Loki; comes to love and appreciate humanity for their special qualities due to his connection to Carol; allies with the Avengers to stop the villains and their Chitauri forces; is forced to let Thor have custody over the Tesseract to keep it out of the Kree's hands; ends up causing Carol's empowerment with Kree DNA in an accident) A Year of Misery (Is forced to report back to the Kree Empire for his failure and not regretting it for one second; is given a second chance by the Supreme Intelligence to redeem himself in its eyes by hunting down the renegade Accuser Ronan and making him pay for his treasonous behavior against the Empire) An Empire of Dreams (takes part in the Guardians of the Galaxy campaign with his own rivalry against Ronan; ends up refusing membership with the Guardians due to his own reservations on the team and because of some...unfinished business he needs to take care of with his kind.) In Between Empire and ROTK (Is mentioned to have been secretly watching over Carol during her time getting used to her powers from afar; tried to stop the Supreme Intelligence when it tried to assassinate him for desertion and failure; died in a confrontation with Yon-Rogg and his death covered up to keep Carol in the dark as to the Kree's true intentions for the universe) Return of the Keyblade (His death is finally revealed to Carol and she takes his advice to heart to once more rejoin the Avengers and defeat Thanos and his forces) Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Gunslingers Category:Soldiers Category:Party Members Category:Assist Characters Category:SHIELD Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Scientists Category:Light Users Category:The Kree Empire